starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dianoga
Dianogas eram grandes cefalópodes onívoros, capazes de crescer até dez metros de comprimento, embora a maioria dos espécimes não passavam dos cinco ou seis metros. Eles possuíam um único pedúnculo ocular saliente de seu corpo, como um molusco, e também sete tentáculos em volta de suas presas. História 180px|thumb|left|A boca de um Dianoga. Os dianogas surgiram no planeta Vodran, descobertos pelos Hutts antes mesmo da formação da República Galáctica. Eles desenvolveram uma camuflagem natural para evitar serem devorados por predadores de Vodran. Quando em jejum, eram conhecidos por mudarem de cor, mudando a cor natural de sua pele para a cor do alimento que comiam. Durante muitos milênios, os dianogas migraram de Vodran para outros planetas, entrando em compactadores de lixos de naves ainda na forma de larvas microscópicas. Muitos anos depois, já podiam ser encontrados quase sempre em esgotos, poços e compactadores de lixo por toda a Galáxia. São perigosos para alguma criatura viva apenas quando estão famintos ou ameaçados. Alimentam-se de qualquer matéria orgânica. Como nem todos conhecem seu verdadeiro nome, os dianogas são muitas vezes chamados de lulas do lixo, lulas do esgoto ou monstros do lixo. Estas criaturas são um grande obstáculo na galáxia, aninhando-se em qualquer concentração líquida suja que encontram, seja na água ou no esgoto. Os dianogas menores, eram conhecidos por rastejarem para fora das casas de banho. Apesar disto, eles podiam ser úteis, servindo para limpar resíduos de material biológico. Somente quando um Dianoga crescia muito ele podia ser considerado uma ameaça, especialmente em áreas urbanas, como a Cidade Galáctica em Coruscant. Em 22 ABY, o Distrito Desrini de Coruscant, sofreu uma infestação de Dianogas, após um lançador de lixo quebrar, até 2005 moradores foram atacados por algum dianoga, e acredita-se que alguns distritos vizinhos também tenham sido atacados pelos Dianogas. A presença de uma única criatura desta já era muitas vezes motivo de alarme, já que elas são hermafroditas e podem se auto-fertilizar, multiplicando-se rapidamente e causando um grande problema. 180px|thumb|right|Um Dianoga no [[Legends:Distrito Desrini|Distrito Desrini em Coruscant.]] Um dianoga ficou conhecido por ter entrado à bordo da primeira Estrela da Morte, fazendo sua casa em um dos compactadores de lixo da estação espacial. Quando Luke Skywalker, Han Solo e Chewbacca entraram no compactador de lixo durante o resgate da Princesa Leia Organa, Luke foi atacado por um dianoga, puxando-o para debaixo d'água suja e com mau cheiro do compactador. Quando os compactadores eram ativados, o dianoga conseguia se esconder em um lugar mais fundo entre o monte de lixo e evitar ser esmagado, podendo viver sem risco de ser esmagado, até a destruição da Estrela da Morte. Enquanto andava pelos esgotos do palácio de Xizor, Dash Rendar encontrou um dianoga adulto e foi forçado a lutar contra o mesmo, que tinha pelo menos dez longos metros de comprimento. A carne do dianoga era comestível. Podendo ser usada na confecção da torta de Dianoga e seus tentáculos podiam ser usados para fazer o chá de Dianoga, a bebida favorita do Almirante Pors Tonith. Nos bastidores O nome dianoga tem uma etimologia curiosa, sendo um dos mais antigos em termos de Star Wars. É possível que o nome "Dianoga" tenha vindo de "Dai Nogas", o primeiro nome para Jedi. O playset de brinquedos original da Estrela da Morte, fabricado pela Kenner, incluía uma Dianoga em seu compactador de lixo. A forma de borracha macia esverdeada fazia com que ele parecesse um tubarão mutante com um olho saliente do seu nariz e barbatanas que terminavam com tentáculos. No final de Uma Nova Esperança, o diretor George Lucas ficou pouco impressionado com o efeito do dianoga no filme, pois havia imaginado algo maior e mais ameaçador. Aparições * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos / romance / video game *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' Fontes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Hideouts and Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Links externos * Categoria:Criaturas comestíveis Categoria:Predadores Categoria:Criaturas de Vodran Categoria:Cefalópodes Categoria:Criaturas de Coruscant Categoria:Criaturas de Dromund Kaas Categoria:Criaturas de dieta não especificada